rb_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Angel
|image1= |featured_characters=Quincy and Mo |episode=Long Song |previous_song=Time Will Tell |next_song=Moment of Midnight |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Quincy: Sometimes I look at you and I wonder how I got so Foolish to let you leave me I’m not perfect, but I have to let you know I’ve completely fallen for you Everything you say, do and who you are You’re my queen, my first thought You’re my last thought when I go to sleep You’re beautiful in your own way The one thing that I will always treasure forever My one endless angel, girl Mo: Rub the wood and ima show em love the meaning is endless The winged angel with a knife inferior, but I'm nice Cause I'm getting paid like I'm in 12th grade, this shit endless, While you pretend, you niggas so pretentious His courage is endless, here to encourage the defenseless I've got a paper plane, it's propelling my buzz Got a fuckin' blog that needs a post? I can get it done Angel don't listen to him, ignore the confusion, But she gon' throw it back like a quarterback option I'm always standing alone in this endless game, watching His courage is endless, here to encourage the defenseless They say they're heartless, but I feel them when they show me, love They getting deals with their weak buzz Quincy: Sometimes I look at you and I wonder how I got so Foolish to let you leave me I’m not perfect, but I have to let you know I’ve completely fallen for you Everything you say, do and who you are You’re my queen, my first thought You’re my last thought when I go to sleep You’re beautiful in your own way The one thing that I will always treasure forever My one endless angel, girl Mo: The meaning is endless but I guess I'm just gonna make this fish stew because It is endless, you're defenseless, I see your inner thoughts, Quality portrayed volubly seemingly endless sporadic Shakin' like it's Parkinson's from the clitoris of Kelly A let forth with endless harassment, Fill up the plug, lemme light my blunt Forever I ain't run yet and I never will I fight in a pool sweat just like Jacob and his angel It’s an endless cycle, of drugs and violence, Y'all always on that bs and ps I'm taking all things Hell of a hand without a man, feelin' helpless Breathless and my rhymes seem forever endless Endless the days, forever the nights, Lights bulbs when wearin' that wig, flyin' kites Quincy: Sometimes I look at you and I wonder how I got so Foolish to let you leave me I’m not perfect, but I have to let you know I’ve completely fallen for you Everything you say, do and who you are You’re my queen, my first thought You’re my last thought when I go to sleep You’re beautiful in your own way The one thing that I will always treasure forever My one endless angel, girl Ever since we’ve met, I always knew you were the one The way you talk, the way you walk, is different from the rest You stand out to me and that’s all that matters I will never meet anyone who I trust more than you, baby Your beauty got my attention, but your personality stole my heart Mo: I like my friends imaginary with no names Or else the endless cycle continues and rotates Quality portrayed volubly seemingly endless sporadic/ To keep me happy there's no limit to the things you did It’s an endless cycle, of drugs and violence, Have you with professional skills, chasing hits Lady at the frank stand will Like that tragedy Chris angel, Let's roll a j and pretend we in love Rose an angel we saw precious, This here’s a jam for all the fellas And let their families torture you endlessly, Ima boss call me ah a skinny rick rossflyer than a swarm of moths It is endless, you're defenseless, I see your inner thoughts Quincy: Sometimes I look at you and I wonder how I got so Foolish to let you leave me I’m not perfect, but I have to let you know I’ve completely fallen for you Everything you say, do and who you are You’re my queen, my first thought You’re my last thought when I go to sleep You’re beautiful in your own way The one thing that I will always treasure forever My one endless angel, girl Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs